


双向选择

by Algae_RA1



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M, miyako is totally ooc, protagonist is Hibiki, written befor br
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Algae_RA1
Summary: 哨兵大和被向导都酱甩了，他拒绝找个新的，但是……？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 哨兵向导梗

 

 

“你再说一遍？”

睁大了眼睛，迫真琴几乎要大喊出声。而她对面的银发少女则是一脸“我就知道会这样”的表情。四下瞧了瞧，她压低了声音说道：“这里不适合细说，我们换个地方吧。”

说完，她便自顾自地走了起来。黑色的短风衣下摆扬起，露出白皙的一截肌肤。

少女样貌和她的兄长简直是一个模子里刻出来的，但是不同于冷淡的大和，都的脸上常常挂着笑意，而进入发育期之后，她脸上的线条变得更加柔和，原本并无二致的两人的身形也出现了差异：大和的个子飞速地上窜，而都则显出了动人的曲线。

看着自己当作妹妹一般对待的都的背影，真琴在心底暗暗叹了口气。三年了，从她认识都开始到现在已经三年了，昔日还只到自己胸口的女孩是什么时候长大的？在迷宫一样的长廊里，白色的墙壁和走廊中间的那道身影，虽然穿着与他人无二的刻板制服，但是代表着峰津院和最高地位的黑色比一般的局员多出几分不可直视的气势。

来到一处稍微开阔一些的场所，迫才意识到他们已经来到了JP’s的研究所。

不待她出声阻拦，都已经打开了几重密码，踏入一般局员没有权限进入的机要重地，不赞同地皱了皱眉，迫还是放弃了抵抗，跟在少女背后走了进去去。

 

“史，我上次带来的新露收在哪里？”熟门熟路的少女随手打开一扇门，对着里面喊了一声。懒洋洋的女声从里面传了出来：“113，温控箱，b12号。”

“不愧是史！”得到答案的少女心满意足地朝着休息区配备的厨房走去。

虽然早就知道都的能力，看着这一幕的迫还是不由自主地感叹出声：“果然是JP’s里顶尖的向导……”

“小迫是说都能从这五十三间实验室中准确找到我的所在这件事吗？”慵懒的声音比起方才靠近了很多，下一刻，一身不合制式的浅色旗袍，黑发的女性出现在刚刚被打开的房间门口，和其他人精干的样子不同，被称为史的女性看起来一副满不在乎的散漫神情。

“啊啊，真的是好有趣呢。”眯起了眼睛，史看向了都所在的休息区，“明明都是人类，却拥有超出水准之上的能力，至今为止也无法得出科学的解释……不对，应该是样本量太少而无法应用实验手段。”

“我都听见了哦，史！”少女明亮的音色在无机质的走廊里洒下一把跳动的音符，连带着空气也变得活泼起来。

“哎呀哎呀…”虽然被抓个现行，不过没有什么后悔之色的史发出了显然只是为了配合场合才使用的辞令。一转头，就向还杵在长廊上的迫伸出手邀请道：“峰津院家泡茶的手艺可不是每天都能够享受的到的奢侈品哦，既然有机会，不如来欣赏一下。”

 

看着一前一后走进休息区的菅野史和迫真琴，峰津院都把斟好的茶端上了桌，然后不待其他两人，自己先挑了个位子坐了下来。虽然年长一些，但是在阶职上低于银发少女的两人便在她的两旁坐了下来。

看着刚刚落座的真琴，银发的少女便露出笑容，说道：

“真琴姐，想问什么都说吧。”

“……为什么突然提出要——”

看着脸色铁青的迫，丝毫没有受到影响的都笑着打断了她未完成的质疑，反问道：“真琴姐觉得哥哥，不，峰津院局长的能力如何？”

不太理解少女的真正意思，但是真琴还是顺着她的话老老实实地回答：“高不可攀。”

“一般人都会这么想，对吧？”都仿佛自己被称赞一样，露出了开心的笑容，“局长很厉害吧，作为哨兵来说，不论是听觉，视觉，嗅觉，触觉，还是味觉都远远超出一般人的水准，甚至比一般的哨兵都要更加厉害。而且在此之上，他本身还有着与龙脉的绝佳相性，能够以远远小于其他人的代价，动用那股称得上是可怕的力量。以局长精密绝伦的操纵，配合着龙脉毁灭性的力量，没有任何一个恶魔能够逃过他的追捕。所有由他带领的任务在总结上都担得起‘完美’这个称号。”

“可是为什么，你要——”

这次轮到史抬起手示意迫不要继续说下去，她仍然一副兴趣缺缺的样子，不过却开口道：“小迫，你知道哨兵的弱点吗？”

仍然满头雾水，但是依稀感觉到什么的真琴顿了顿，选择了回答好友仿佛教师出题测验一般的问题：“他们强大的感观是把双刃剑。虽然能够感到比正常人更多的信息，也对他们控制自己的身体和力量起了非常大的助益，但是反过来说，如果不能够控制这些太过强大的五感，多余的信息会通过感受器源源不断地传入大脑中。越是厉害的哨兵，所能够感受到的信息就越强大，而他们的大脑通常也更加发达，从而能够高速处理摄入的信息，不过作为人类来说……”一边说着，真琴只觉得自己的喉咙变得干涩，“作为人类来说，长期面临着信息过载会造成他们无法直面现实的世界，带来现实和精神世界的错乱，甚至在最后落得精神崩溃，丧失心神的下场。”

“满分！”不知什么时候拿出了白板的史笑眯眯地在上面写了一个“10”，细长的眼睛兴味盎然地看着不太自在的真琴，然后说道，“所以这就是为什么大部分哨兵需要锻炼自己的能力，尤其是集中和冷静，越是慌乱，他们越无法控制自己的五感。而在高度集中的情况下，他们却能够排除一切干扰，专注于自己需要的感观上。”

“能够控制自己五感，高度集中的哨兵虽然能够完美地完成任务，但也带来了另一个问题，他们若是太过集中，便无法感受到其他事物，因此在日常生活中很有可能会带来极大的不便。比如说，在过马路的时候，他们的目光被街对面的某件事吸引了，就会不自觉地把所有的感观集中到那件事上，忽视掉其他一切，因此也不会听到巨大卡车的鸣笛声。这种现象，在科学上称之为——”

并没能说完的史被都用一块点心塞住了嘴，她不满地看了眼一脸无辜的少女，把点心全都推进嘴里，耸了耸肩，递给都一个“接下去你自己说”的眼神。

深知史一旦说起研究就停不下来的个性，另外两名女性相视一笑，但是真琴却立刻收敛了笑意。看着脸色稍稍有些好转，但是仍然十分凝重的她，都清脆的声音响了起来，

“总之，单独的哨兵会出现这样那样的问题，所以他们的搭档就负责处理这些意外，支援哨兵。他们的搭档被称为向导。而作为向导，虽然没有哨兵那样突出的五感，但是却有独一无二的另外一种能力，强大的精神力。”

“虽然看不见也摸不着，但是对于哨兵来说，只要有向导在身边展开精神的屏障，不论多么糟糕的信息过载都能平复下来。打个比方，就像是过滤器一样，向导的精神力能够影响哨兵的五感，一定程度上压制混乱的感受，并且安抚他们濒临崩溃的精神。同时，对于自制力和集中力都非常高的优秀哨兵，向导的存在也能分散他们加诸自身的锁，将感受力平均地分散到五感上 ，让他们能正常地生活。”

“比起哨兵的五感，向导的精神力是更加难以研究的对象。因此到现在也没有形成合理的假说，当然也有人并不承认向导的存在。”

 

看着一口气说了一大段话的都，真琴只觉得自己的疑虑并没有消除，反而一重一重地加深了，她忍不住心中的谜团，皱着眉，问出了一直憋在胸口的问题：

“既然向导对于哨兵来说是那么重要的存在，那么，身为JP’s首席向导的你，为什么对局长提出了和他解除绑定的申请？”

 

“不，真琴姐，那不是申请，是通知。我已经决定了，我再也不会和局长搭档了。”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

****

峰津院大和坐在自己位于JP's东京支局的办公室内，原本白皙的脸上呈现出不正常的绯色，眉头紧锁。尽管屋内只有他一人，但是他似乎在死死对抗着看不见的敌人，灵力随着他急促的呼吸在空气中形成数十个小小的灵场漩涡，徒劳地想要撕碎不存在的敌手：

  

杂乱无章的噪音如洪流般涌入，鞋底与地板摩擦的细微杂音在巨大的地下空洞内回响，混合着或强劲或孱弱的心跳，每个人的说话声都被他捕捉，内容与感情以拙劣的技巧交织在一起，形成了毫无意义的浊流，撕开他用精神力架构的屏障，挤进他的大脑。

 

靠着艰苦锻炼得来的控制力和冷静此刻不但没有起到半分作用，反而更加火上浇油。已经失控的五感在没有外力引导的情况下已经超出了能够被强制闭锁的程度——就算闭上眼睛，捂住耳朵，空气中的震颤和极其细微的气味都会被一一忠实地捕捉住，再由大脑填补上缺失的要素，还原出本来景象。

 

通感，这本该是任务中最值得依赖和依靠的力量，在这糟糕的情况下成为了最可怕的帮凶。任意一样感官都被迫与其他相连，他的力量甚至能够在视觉被完全屏蔽的情况下，毫无阻碍地依靠入耳的声音，抚过皮肤细微改变的气流，精确地再现出视野中本不该出现的场景。

 

随着感官愈发清晰，力量的暴走也更加明显。这并不是什么意外，得到力量的同时也必须付出代价，越是锋利的刀刃也越容易割伤自己。而在“自身”与“力量”一体的情况下……失控就意味着自我毁灭。大和依旧维持着一贯近乎无情的平静。他不会坐等最后的时刻来临，但如果避无可避，大限将至，那么他也会平静的迎接自己的没亡。毕竟连星辰也会陨落，龙脉也曾枯竭，只是区区一个个体，又怎么可能避开盛极必衰，生死流转。

 

只是，不应该是现在。

 

已经失去了大部分感官控制的大和狠狠地将随身携带的匕首刺入肩头。刀尖划开皮肉的过程被过于敏感的五官拉长放大。金属与皮肤接触，薄片破开表皮和肌肉，断开血管和神经，本不该感受到的冷意刺激着温暖的血肉，然后被放大了无数倍的疼痛从大脑开始，一瞬间蔓延到全身，绽开眩目的白光。

 

对于哨兵来说，忍耐也是日常训练中的一环，感受性越高，越需要忍耐强烈的刺激。为了不妨碍任务，必须在足以让正常人立刻昏厥的烈度和频度中保持足够的清醒，因此哨兵对负面刺激的耐受性远高于常人，而大和又是个中翘楚，因此即使一瞬间晃了神，但这巨大的痛楚也没能让他的身体失去意识。五感的混乱却越加严重，他已经看不清这眼前的事物，也感觉不到现在身处的地方。名为“自我”的容器中已经快要无法容纳下“大和”的存在。他凭着毅力和脑中仅存的一个念头再次握紧了手中的利刃，但是还没来得及刺下——

 

白色的浓雾在视野里弥漫开来，阻断了视觉和听觉。一直回绕盘旋的杂音和干扰消失了，微凉的风拂过皮肤，却没有带来额外的讯息。因为失控而紧绷的身体在一片寂静无声中慢慢放松下来。眼睛终于可以聚焦，大脑也取回了对躯体和力量的控制。大和深深地吸气再吐气，呼吸间，环绕在他身周的蓝色光带变浅缩小，最后没入他的体内消失不见。

 

白发的青年抬眼扫向门口，需要口令，生体和魔力认证的门不知在什么时候被打开了，和他有着同样血脉的少女站在那里。都脸上生气的表情转瞬即逝，却没有躲开大和的眼睛，兄妹两人无言地对视了片刻，随即默契地偏开目光。

 

“局长，你还是去柳谷医生那里一趟吧。”

“我会的。”

“我替迫来交下个月的计划书。”

“放在那里就好。”

“我……也是来申请假期的。”

说着，少女轻轻地将一页纸放在了计划书上。

“……”

 

都并不意外大和的沉默，虽然隶属政府机关，JP's的成员从薪金到待遇都是与公务员相挂钩，每年也有固定的带薪休假，但是峰津院家的两人——大和和都，却是将国会议事堂地下的总部当成了生活的全部，没有休假，鲜少出游，随时准备着出动以应付突发的恶魔。

 

在都以为自己的申请几乎要被拒绝的时候，大和伸手拿起了休假申请，快速扫过，提起笔修改了一个地方，然后在最下方的空白处签上了名字。

 

“去吧，算上你之前的，一共是两个月的时间。”

 

惊讶地睁大了眼睛，都的表情很快从猝不及防的诧异中恢复过来，转而微微皱了皱眉，眉梢眼角都低落下来，抿了抿唇，她最终还是选择了一言不发。干脆利落地行了个礼，白发的少女便退出了大和的办公室。

 

 

 

对于都的请辞，说大和不恼怒肯定是谎言。他们从最初就一直在一起。在他成为族长，带领JP's之前，都和他甚至就仿佛是一个人。姑且不论是哨兵向导的互相感应，或者是双子之间玄而又玄的联系，他们都能够毫无障碍地了解对方所想所念——就算是把两人分开也一样。

 

但是都在他不知道的时间和地方悄悄地改变了。尽管无碍于任务的执行，但是他和都之间的交流和联系却不再同过去一样毫无阻碍。都变得沉默，但却似乎只是对他这名兄长而言。他并不了解自己的亲妹妹到底都在想些什么，只知道他们之间的距离越来越远，几乎变成了陌生人的样子。尽管早已经习惯了独自一人，大和却仍感到不快。毕竟主动远离的人是都，难道她并不想承担这份责任，想要逃避吗？不，并不是这样的，大和知道，他相信自己所看见的都，是拼上性命也要完成任务，不会后退一步，也不会因为恐惧而逃脱的，属于峰津院家的都。想不明白也并不想要明白，大和摇摇头，把这件事抛到了脑后。都还是都，无论她想做什么，自有她的理由，只要不牵扯到任务，也并不妨碍到她本身的状态，那么就随她去好了。

 

毕竟现在大和还有更重要的事情要做。

 

首先，他得去一趟医务室。出门前大和顺手带走了都之前顺带来的计划书。时间非常宝贵，经不起一丝一毫的浪费，尤其是现在。在都缺席的情况下，JP's里剩下他一个人负责撑起整个场面。

虽然只是向导，但是都的能力毫无质疑，更不用提他们的搭档，是局里目前最为强大的战力。但是现在都并不在局里，而自己处于非常不稳定的状态。不要说去执行任务，歼灭恶魔，现在的大和就是一颗炸弹，说不定哪天就会爆炸，伤到周围的人。JP's内的向导除了都之外还有很多，可大和并不想要求他们负责自己的部分。一则向导是自由的，以局长的名义强迫局员的事情他一贯不屑为之。再来则是哨兵的力量越强，向导的负担也就越大，如果没有都六成的实力，一名向导甚至无法在单次任务里坚持到最后。

 

失控又没有向导加以抑制的哨兵无非是两个下场：第一，被其他哨兵追杀，直至生命终结；第二，人类的躯体和心无法承受，被力量吞噬，或者直接化为粉齑，或者从此徒留空壳，比起行尸走肉还要不如。

 

这两者都不在大和的考虑范围之内。他早已经让菅野进行相关研究，找出如何抑制哨兵能力失控的方法。现在，虽然还仅仅是理论和试验期，但对于大和来说，也有一试的价值。

 

 

 

耐着性子听完柳谷作为医生的叮嘱，大和在包扎完成之后就离开了医务室。他并没有直接回到自己的办公室，来到了菅野的研究所。看见他突然的来访，菅野并不以为意。反而是带着了然的眼神，看大和，半是了然半是征询地问道：

 

“终于要用到那个了吗？”

 

大和点了点头。得到肯定的答复，菅野随手在键盘上敲击了几下，连起身向保管室走去。没过几分钟她便拿着什么回来了，一个纯白的盒子。打开盒盖，里面放着三管注射器，还有三小瓶的药液，除此之外没有任何说明。

 

平时散漫，仿佛对任何事情都不在乎的菅野，在此刻却无比的认真。她眼睛里燃烧着不常见到的狂热。

 

“这是目前为止的成果了。虽然从理论上经过反复推敲，但是毕竟只是数据模拟，所以生体试验的风险很大哦。”

 

大和并不在意她的口吻，平淡地问道：

 

“剂量和使用方法？”

 

“一瓶就是一次的份量。静脉注射，所以起效会相当快，最多也只能提前一刻钟。另外，为了确保五感不至于失控，添加了类似于镇静剂的强效抑制剂，不过因为是试制品，所以后遗症不明，唯一可以确定的就是在力量爆发之后药效仍然会延续一段时间，肯定会对意识造成影响。至于到何种程度……”

 

她断开了话，耸了耸肩，接着说，

 

“所以最好任务结束之后立刻返回支部，进行检查。”

 

白发的少年对她的言辞不置可否，只是将目光放在了盒子内的药物上。脸上看不出任何内心的动摇。他低声道了谢，便合上盒盖，单手拿起，走出了菅野的办公室。留下兴味盎然的研究员，噙着笑意，看着他离去的背影。

 

 

 

两天后，峰津院都带着同样的神情，坐在咖啡店的门口，打量着不远处的高中门口几名显然是刚刚放学的回家部学生。

 

“啊啊，总算是，找到了呢……”


End file.
